Chocobo's Forest
by Risika Kiisu Seto
Summary: Chocobo's POV about when Squall gets his first Chocobo. Rated for some language. May have a sequal, or continuation, or whatever. R&R, but be nice. My first attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chocobo's Forest**

**Disclaimer:** Really? Do you honestly think I own this? I don't own FF8, the characters, the settings, the chocobos, etc, Square does. I only own a copy of the game, a bunch of other games, a ton of movies and books, some pets, and my crazy mind. I don't even own a PC, this is my dad's. In this story, I own the names of the Chocobos and any changes from the actual game. So, no sueing for using the characters! this is only for fun, and to hopefully get some people to laugh.

**Warnings:** Some language, Chocobos, Chicobos, and the Chocoboy, maybe some OOC-ness, and a lot of crazy randomness and/or random craziness

**A/N:** Just a little fic I thought of. I wanted to write something from the Chocobo's POV, and this is the result. I know Squall is the one who catches them in the game, but I wanted to do something different. And the names were just off the top of my head. Finally, this takes place before they remember the Orphanage, but only just. I love Chocobos! So cute and lovable! Ok, onto the fic, before I loose my mind (again).

* * *

><p>I looked on as the four Chicobos chased each other and the Chocoboy around the clearing in the wintery forest. A few other Chocobos were in the trees a bit deeper in the forest, but close enough to keep an eye on the Chicobos. I watched, amused, as the little yellow birds tripped Chocoboy as they chased him, then ran over him. The other Chocobos 'kweh'ed in amusement, but I stayed silent, the diligent watcher. The sound of crunching snow alerted me to something approaching our forest.<p>

"Kweh!" I squawk out in warning before jumping into the trees. The Chicobos follow my lead, leaving the boy on his face on the forest floor alone.

"Hey! Where're you going?" the kid asks as he gets up. He looks up at me in a hurt way. I just shift a bit before preening my wing feathers. "Tch, fine." He turns away, looking deeper into my forest. I keep an eye on the Chicobos, making sure they don't fall out of the trees, while also watching the path that leads out to the snow fields to make sure nothing intruded, whether monster, man, or pet.

There is a building not too far away that is filled with others like Chocoboy, but he prefers to stay in the various forests with us Chocobos. The people in the building often come into my forest, trying to take my Chicobos. I chase them off, but they always come back. That brunet girl in the yellow clothes (I think she's called Selphie) is especially determined, but she's also kind. When she does get a Chicobo, she treats it with kindness sparking in her eyes. And she never tries to keep one.

I utter a soft 'kweh' to Chocoboy as three humans walk into the forest. I see the kind brunet girl, but her companions are unfamiliar to me. One is a blonde boy in shorts and a t-shirt with his hair spiked up in the front and a look of awe and excitement on his face. The other is a brunet boy in black clothes. He looks annoyed as the girl drags him into the forest.

"C'mon Squall! You have to see the Chicobos!" the girl says, a big smile on her face. Chocoboy turns around in surprise at the intruders.

"Selphie, we have things that need to get done first," the brunet boy (Squall, I think) replies. "We can come back after we deal with the sorceress." Selphie just drags the annoyed guy further into the forest.

"Squall, you need to chill man!" the blonde says, putting his arms behind his head. "It wouldn't do us any good to go against the sorceress if you are put in the infirmary for overworking yourself."

"Exactly!" Selphie exclaims, finally releasing Squall's arm. He gives the blonde an annoyed look.

"Zell, we have to find out how to stop her," he says.

"CHOCOBOY! Hey!" Selphie shouts, cutting the argument short. She runs up to the kid and gives him a big hug, which Chocoboy returns, a huge smile on his face.

"Selphie, quiet! You're gonna scare the Chicobos! But, I didn't expect to see you here again," the kid says. "Not since you told me you were transferring to Balamb Garden. Then the missiles came and hit Trabia Garden, and no one's been out to visit me."

"Well, we came 'cause of the missiles! I had to make sure Trabia was alright. It's pretty beat up, and many people died, but many are helping get it back on its feet!" Selphie said after releasing Chocoboy. "Oh! I almost forgot! Chocoboy, these are my fellow SeeDs, friends, and team members. Zell is the one with the tattoo on his face. Squall is the quiet one. He's also Commander of SeeD! Squall, Zell, meet Chocoboy, the watcher of this forest."

I snort at that. He's more of a companion. I'm the watcher.

"Actually, I'm just a companion. The Chocobos are the watchers," Chocoboy voices my thoughts.

"Hey!" Zell says. Squall crosses his arms and nods at Chocoboy.

"Not to seem rude, but I'm gonna have to ask two of you to leave. The Chicobos get nervous if there's too many people in the forest."

"I'll show you guys how it's done, and you can wait in the other parts of the forest so the Chicobos will come down, kay?" Selphie says. Zell nods and trots further from the clearing with Squall following. Turning to Chocoboy, the hyper girl says "Still got my ChocoWhis!"

"Alright. Want me to explain how it works, since it's been so long?" Chocoboy asks.

"Nope! I remember!" the girl assures him. She then goes about the clearing, calling down Chicobos and giving them Gysahl Greens before calling down another Chicobo, causing some of the other Chicobos go return to the trees. Only one Chicobo was left on the ground soon, which got me worried. I knew Selphie wouldn't hurt him, but still, there were two complete strangers still in the forest, watching. With a loud "Kweh!" I jumped out of the tree I was roosting in and stood next to the lone Chicobo.

"Hey there, Ella! How're you doing, big girl?" Selphie said gently as she walked closer to me. I watched as she reached out and patted the Chicobo's head before reaching up and patting my neck. I was less wary around the girl than the others, knowing how she treats the Chicobos. The other two were new comers, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Kweh," I said softly. Selphie smiled before waving her friends in while I watched them warily. The blonde one was running over, and I stiffened, ready to attack if he threatened my Chicobo.

"Zell, calmly walk in, or this Chocobo'll run your ass over quicker than the X-ATM092," Selphie said sternly as the blonde ran into the clearing. Zell stopped quickly, gulping and eyeing me as warily as I was watching him. He waited until Squall had walked ahead before walking forward. I snorted softly at that.

Squall was calm as when he first walked into the forest. He looked at Selphie, who was bouncing by my side, then at me. I stared back, uttering a soft "Kweh?"

"Squall, just get your stoic ass over here!" Selphie whined. The brunet raised an eyebrow at the girl, who huffed while crossing her arms. When Squall didn't hurry up, Selphie stomped a foot in frustration and glared at him. I nudged her head a bit with my beak, which made her stumble to the left just a bit. She glared at me half-heartedly before she grinned and threw her arms around my neck. Zell decided it was safe enough and walked over, passing Squall. Once in front of me, he stopped, shifting nervously.

"Kweh?" I cooed softly. Selphie let go of my neck (but kept one hand touching my neck, petting my feathers) and smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Go ahead and pat her, Zell. I don't think she'll attack you, since Chubbo over there isn't in any danger," Selphie urged, jabbing her thumb at the lone Chicobo. Zell patted my neck as the Chicobo fluffed his feathers up, crying out indignantly. Selphie and Chocoboy laughed, the younger falling on his back. Squall rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, and Zell looked between the other occupants of the clearing in confusion. He looked at me, probably hoping for an explanation. I just shifted my wings in a motion vaguely like a human shrugging.

Once the two laughing fools regained composure, Selphie looked at Chocoboy. "Hey, Chocoboy. Do you know if there are two other Chocobos in the forest? We have three others back at the Garden that need rides as well." Zell looked at Selphie like she'd just grown a second head.

"But, wouldn't that mean we need five more Chocobos?" he asked.

"No, silly! We'll pair up! Irvine will ride with me, Squall will ride with Rinoa, and Quistis'll ride with you!"

"Why do I have to ride with Quistis?" Zell complained.

"Whatever. We'll let them decide once we get back," Squall said. He sounded annoyed.

"So, are there two more Chocobos in here?" Selphie asked. Chocoboy thought for a moment.

"I think so… Ella?" Chocoboy looked at me. "Are Lei and Lilac still here?"

"Kweh!" I answered, nodding. I heard Zell whisper to Selphie "He named the Chocobos?" Selphie started giggling uncontrollably again.

"Could you find them?" the kid asked me again.

"Hey! I thought you said you could catch us a Chocobo whenever we needed one!" Selphie cried.

"Oh, fine! You owe me 1200, though!" Chocoboy said. He cleared his throat, then did this whole routine. Within moments, two other Chocobos joined me, Lei (a Chocobo with darker colored feathers than most Chocobos) on my right and Lilac (a Chocobo with lavender-tinted feathers) on my left.

"There you go, two more Chocobos! Now fork over the Gil!" Selphie looked at Squall, who sighed and gave the kid 1200 Gil.

"So, I get Ella!" Selphie cried. She quickly climbed onto my back, then hugged my neck tightly.

"Lei's the one on Ella's right, Lilac's the one on the left," Chocoboy informed the others.

"I want… hey!" Zell cried as Squall got on Lei's back. "Oh, fine. Whatever." The blonde walked over to Lilac and patted her cheek before jumping onto her back.

"You two ready? Alright, follow my lead!" Selphie ordered. Squall gave her a look, which Selphie replied "Hey, I know how to ride these birds. I don't think either one of you have ridden one before." Selphie shifted a bit, then grabbed a handful of feathers in each of her hands. "Alright Ella, let's go." I started off out of the forest, Lei and Lilac following. I stopped at the Chicobo for a moment, nudging him and cooing, telling him to wait in the trees until I get back.

"Kweh!" he cried before jumping into the trees with his nest-mates. Satisfied, I exited the forest at Selphie's urging. After walking a short way, she told me to stop, which caused the others to stop.

Selphie turned me around so I was facing the other two riders and grinned. "Welcome to Instructor Tilmitt's Chocobo Riding Class! Chocobos, make sure all items, weapons, and personal belongings are strapped to your riders tightly. People, make sure your shoes, hats, shirts, etcetera are on properly! Do not try to loosen your weapons! Chocobos scare off monsters, so you won't have to worry about getting into any battles. All set?" At the nods from both Chocobos and their riders, Selphie continued.

"To move the Chocobo, tap its side with your heels, but not too soft, or it won't feel it. Also, don't tap it too hard, or it'll either try to get you off, or it'll start running around like a startled T-Rexaur. To stop a Chocobo, pull back on its neck feathers a bit, again not too hard, nor too soft. It won't forgive you if you pull out its feathers."

Selphie demonstrated that, and I moved forward until the girl stopped me. She made Zell and Squall try both before moving on

"To make a Chocobo run, tap its sides twice while leaning forward. To slow a Chocobo down, lean back slightly while pulling its feathers." She demonstrated that before again making the other two (less experienced) riders try. "To turn, lean to the side you want to turn, but not far enough that you'll fall off. Though, most Chocobos won't let you fall. And finally, to back a Chocobo up you do the same as if you were slowing it down. The only time you may need to do this is if you are in a really tight mountain pass and it's been blocked by a rock slide or something." Selphie demonstrated the last two and made the other two try.

"Alright, you both pass Instructor Tilmitt's Chocobo Riding Class with flying colors! Remember, treat your Chocobo with care, and it'll do the same for you. That's why Ella and I are such good friends!" She hugged me and I cooed happily. "Alright, let's get our friends!"

Squall and Zell shared a look before following Selphie and I. My rider, being the hyper girl she is, urged me to a full sprint, whooping and hollering in excitement. Squall, I noticed as I looked back, had Lei at a quick walk (almost trotting), and Zell was trying to make the lavender-tinted Chocobo obey his orders to speed up. I 'Kweh'ed my amusement out loudly before looking ahead and running faster.

"WA-HOO!" Selphie shouted, letting go of my feathers momentarily.

"Selphie! Slow down and help me!" Zell called out.

"Nope!" she shouted over her shoulder, giggling as Zell argued. After a few moments, the pleading stopped, so I slowed and looked behind me to see Squall helping the blonde. Selphie pulled me to a stop and waited until the other two members of her team joined us before urging me to the same quick walk as Lei, who took the lead. I guess Squall is the leader.

"So, how long would it take to get to Trabia Garden?" Squall asked. He didn't turn his head away from the terrain in front of us.

"Um… At this pace? About 45 minutes. At a full sprint we can be there in 15 or so," Selphie replied. Squall nodded.

"How can you get the bird to obey you?" Zell whined. I looked, as did Selphie, and saw that the blonde had crossed his arms and was pouting. Lilac was just following Lei. I gave my purple-colored friend an amused look.

"Zell, you have to respect her before she'll do anything you want her to," Selphie told the pouting blonde. "Try actually using her name, and giving her Gysahl Greens." Zell sighed. Before he did anything, Selphie urged me to a run, passing Lei and Squall in the process. I felt Selphie twist to face the others for a moment before huddling against my neck, wrapping her arms around me.

"SELPHIE! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME! LILAC ISN'T LISTENING TO ME!" Zell shouted. My small brunette rider just giggled into my neck feathers, leaving her team in the snowy dust as I sprinted away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So? what do you think? Just some random crap. I have a Sequal started, if you all want to read it. Tell me how it was. This is my first attempt at a Chocobo's POV, as well as humor, so nice is appreciated. ^.^_

_Risika Kiisu Fenrir_


	2. Chocobo's Forest 2: ToSomewhere

**Chocobo's Forest : To... Someplace**

**Warnings:** people introducing other people to Chocobos, **Rinoa-bashing**, long explanations. To put it simply: Insanity. What I'm known for. :D

**A/N:** _Italicized_ words are Ella's thoughts and/or the Chocobos talking to each other. I mean, Chocobos can't always say 'Kweh' and not have a meaning behind it. And dogs don't always bark, yet they still communicate. You'll understand later. Not a lot happening, just a lot of talking. ^.^'

* * *

><p>After we had gone a few miles, Selphie called me to a stop. When the girl didn't do anything else, I sat down, ruffling my feathers a bit.<p>

"So, what do you think of my team?" Selphie asked. I turned my head to look at her.

_Personally? Squall is cold, and Zell is annoying and loud._

"Hmm… Squall is just distant. I think something happened in his childhood that really hurt him. And Zell? I think he has ADD or something," Selphie told me.

_And you, hatchling, have ADHD or something._

Selphie laughed, reading something of my thoughts in my eyes. "Yes, I think I have ADHD. But at least I know when to speak, and when to settle down. He doesn't."

_True._

"Anyway, we are here to check on Trabia Garden. See, there's been a lot going on since I left. My SeeD exam involved going to a sea-side city and making sure the Galbadians left safely."

Selphie then went into describing what happened. She made SeeD, got put on the team with Squall and Zell for a mission in Timber for Rinoa Heartilly (a member of a resistance faction called the Forest Owls), where another cadet from Balamb named Seifer ruined their plans. He ended up going over to the bad guys side, becoming the Sorceress' knight. They then went to Galbadia Garden, where their former instructor (Quistis Trepe) delivered new orders to the headmaster. Irvine Kinneas joined up with their team on orders from the G-Garden headmaster, and after that, they went to the Galbadian capitol, Deling City. They had orders to assassinate the Sorceress, which failed. They woke up in D-District prison, which I'm not going into describing. Then the team split, Selphie leading one to the Missile Base, Squall leading the other back to Balamb Garden. Selphie went to the Missile base because they shot missiles at Trabia. Quistis and Zell went with her, Irvine and Rinoa went with Squall. Selphie made the base blow up, barely escaping death by hiding in a war machine that was attacking them. Then the two teams met up in FH (because the Garden was capable of moving by unknown means) , and after kicking G-Soldiers out of the town, they held a party for Squall (who just made Commander). After that, they went back to Balamb and kicked the G-Army out of that town before coming here.

When Selphie says a lot's happened, she means it.

She finished her tale just before Squall and Zell caught up to us. When they drew closer, I stood up and stretched a bit. Then, I just stood there, watching the two Chocobo riders come closer.

"Ella, make sure you are in the Chocobo Forest we visit next, kay?" Selphie said.

"Kweh!" I crowed. _I'll try, hatchling. I'll try._

"SELPHIE TILMITT!" Zell shouted.

"Zell," Selphie said in a patronizing tone, "keep shouting like that and next thing you know, you're being bucked off your Chocobo, landing head-first in a snow drift and soon to be a meal for a Snow Lion." The blonde gulped and patted Lilac's neck.

"Sorry, girl," he muttered.

"Kweh," the purple-tinted Chocobo cooed, accepting his apology.

_You should still do it, Lilac. It'd be sooo funny!_

_Ella, it would, but my passenger wouldn't be too happy, _Lei said. I looked at the 'distant' brunet and noticed his annoyed expression.

…_did he have to tell Zell how to 'properly' ride again?_

_Yup,_ Lilac replied

"Now, I simply wanted to spend time with Ella alone. Mmm-kay?" Selphie was asking.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the Garden," Squall muttered.

"Sure," Selphie agreed. She thought for a moment before adding, "Can we go a bit faster? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah! And I'm getting cold, so the faster we move, the better," Zell agreed. Squall sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Maybe you should wear pants and a jacket! Then you wouldn't be so cold!_ I replied.

"Whatever." And with that, Squall urged Lei to a sprint. Selphie followed, and Zell trailed a bit behind. Lilac followed his orders, at least. Guess he's just getting used to riding Chocobos.

Zell whooped with Selphie at the speed, amazement shining through the exhilaration. I slowed just enough so Lilac was running beside me, and then both of us picked up our pace until we were sprinting across the snow fields, Lei dozens of meters ahead. The joy of running just to run, not to chase off monsters or catch a loose Chicobo, was making me giddy. Every so often, I'd jump, seeing how far I could go. When I'd do that, Selphie'd squeal in surprise.

All too soon, a floating building was in front of us, with three people standing outside. We stopped before we were too close, by Selphie's suggestion. ("Chocobos get nervous if they can't adjust to people before they are crowded") There was a tall man with long auburn hair dressed in a dusty-brown trench coat and a black cowboy hat, a young woman with blonde hair pinned up in a bun (not including the two strands framing her face) wearing black boots and a sunset pink outfit, and a young woman with raven-colored hair wearing a blue duster with black shorts and a black shirt.

_Again, you people have no logic! It's snowing. It's cold. Wear something WARM, not SHORTS! _I said. Lilac kweh'd with amusement, Lei just gave me a look.

_Ella, didn't you know? _the dark Chocobo asked. _Humans are often times very stupid._ Both Lilac and I crowed with laughter (well, as good as a Chocobo could), causing our riders to give us strange looks.

All three were armed, the man had a shotgun cradled in his arms, the blonde woman had a whip attached to her belt, and the raven-haired woman had a projectile blaster strapped to her wrist.

We started walking forward, nervously, before finally arriving in front of the group. Lilac nudged Zell in the head in an affectionate way once the blonde man stood on the ground. Lei watched as Squall walked toward the group, edging toward Lilac and I. And Selphie jumped off my back, racing toward the group before jumping onto the gunman, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Irvine!" she cried.

"Hey Selph. Easy on the grip!" the tall man laughed.

"What…are _those_?" the raven-haired girl asked, pointing to us. Selphie turned around in Irvine's arms. As if you haven't heard of Chocobos before.

"Huh? Oh, don't say it in that tone of voice, Rinoa. Those are Chocobos, and they are _very_ sensitive," my small human friend replied.

"Uh…okaaay?" the girl said, uncertainty clear in her tone. Immediately I thought '_She's stupid.'_

"So, why did we need Chocobos again?" Irvine asked.

"Because we can't get very far otherwise," Selphie replied. "These plains are monster sanctuaries, freak blizzards are known to occur and kill travelers, and Chocobos are the fastest and easiest mode of transportation. The bonus is monsters won't attack us, and they're very strong."

"But, there's only three Chocobos, but six of us…" Rinoa pointed out. She's only proving her stupidity. The blonde woman spoke up.

"I'm guessing we'll be pairing up, right?" she asked, directing her question to Squall. His reply was a quick nod of the head.

"I'd suggest that Squall, Zell and I sit in front of you all, since we know how to ride the Chocobos," Selphie put in.

"Hey!" Rinoa huffed, glaring at my friend and stomping her foot in a very childish and familiar way. Chocoboy would often stomp his foot when we ignored him, or when he wasn't paid. I stiffened, ready to protect the petite girl should the raven-haired girl try to hurt her. I've known Selphie since she was a young girl; I think of her as one of my own chicks, just without feathers and a beak.

"I think it's a good idea. I've never ridden a Chocobo before," the blonde girl put in.

"Irvy's my partner!" Selphie squealed, dragging the taller man over to me.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked timidly. Said man sighed, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"…Whatever…" he muttered. The raven-haired girl squealed a bit, jumping slightly in excitement. _He didn't say 'yes', he said 'whatever'! What if he doesn't want you for a partner?_

But, Squall didn't approach Lei or Rinoa, he just stared off into space.

"I guess it's gonna be you and me, Quistis," Zell said. The blonde woman giggled slightly at his tone. Selphie giggled at her teammates actions before waving everyone over. My friends and I walked forward cautiously as Selphie's friends walked over to the short brunette.

"Ok. Chocobos, this is Quistis, Rinoa, and Irvine," Selphie stated, motioning to the blonde with the whip, the raven haired girl, and the gunman in turn. "People, this is Lei, Lilac, and my close friend, Ella!" We each nodded our heads as Selphie introduced us. Irvine walked up to me, and I started to get skittish, until I noticed Selphie's scent on his clothes. I relaxed, and he patted my beak. I cooed, then knocked his hat off.

"Hey, Ella! Easy with the hat!" the gunman said.

"Uh…" Rinoa started. Her expression was cautious and wary.

"Yes, I had to introduce the Chocobos to everyone else. The Chocobo might not accept you as her rider otherwise," Selphie said in response to the strange looks Rinoa was giving her. "They are very intelligent creatures, and, as I said earlier, highly sensitive."

"…How are birds intelligent?" Rinoa asked. Seriously, she was really starting to grate on my nerves. Selphie turned to us and noticed this.

"Just deal with her for a bit, please?" she asked us in a whisper. I snort softly before nodding, Lei and Lilac agreeing as well. Selphie's eyes brightened. "Thanks." Turning back to the girl, Selphie gave her a hard look.

"Don't insult them. I've seen Chocobos refuse people because they were stupid enough to insult the Chocobos." Rinoa rolled her eyes. Selphie huffed, then pulled a bunch of items out of her bag. Not even looking at me, Selphie showed them to Rinoa. "See these?"

"Uh, yeah… you're holding them in my face," Rinoa replied.

"Ok. Everyone see them?" Affirmative answers from everyone. "Good." Selphie put them on the snow, spaced evenly apart. "Ella, can you come here?" I followed her request, walking forward nervously, watching the group. "Ok, Ella, I know this is going to sound childish, but can you pick out the Eye Drops?" I know she's just doing this to appease Rinoa, but I'm a bit offended by the request. Anyway, I look at the items carefully before picking out a triangular vial with purple liquid. Selphie beamed.

"Ok, Antidote and a Phoenix Down?" Selphie moved behind Irvine so I couldn't see her, and I looked at the items again, picking up the square vial with green liquid and a large red, orange, and yellow feather.

"Thanks Ella! Lilac?" My lavender colored friend walked forward. "Um… a Soft and… a Potion, please." Lilac gave an irritated look to Rinoa and Selphie before picking up the grey liquid in a circular vial and a cylindrical vial with light blue liquid. "Thanks Lilac! Lei?"

"I think that's good! I see I was wrong!" Rinoa interrupted. "Can we leave now?" Lei, Lilac and I shared a look.

"Ok, let's get going!" Selphie looked at Squall. "C'mon! You're as slow as a frozen Blobra, Squall!" Said man rolled his eyes before climbing onto Lei, giving Rinoa a hand up.

"This way. Squall, don't give me that look. I know the way over the mountains, you don't!" Selphie chided the other brunet when he glared at her. When no objections arose, Selphie urged me to a quick trot.

We headed to the base of the mountains, reaching it quickly. Once there, Selphie let me lead, telling Zell and Squall to do the same. We picked our way up swiftly, but still carefully, as our passengers talked. Well, really it was Rinoa and Selphie talking. Squall had a blank look on his face, Irvine was hanging onto Selphie's every word, Quistis was observing everyone (especially us Chocobos), and Zell looked like he was ready to bury himself in Lilac's feathers. His lips were turning blue.

"Kweh," I called. _Lilac, your rider is getting cold_. She paused and looked behind at Zell for a moment before shifting her wings to block most of the wind.

"Good call, Ella!" Selphie interrupted her story of Trabia's Festivals momentarily at my call. "So, as I was saying, there's…" I toned the rest out as Selphie continued droning on.

"Thanks Lilac." Zell huddled down, closer to his steed's warmth while still keeping a loose hold on her neck feathers.

"Kweh." _No problem. Can't have a friend freeze, can I?_ I snorted.

_Since when is Zell your friend?_

_Since he stopped trying to ride and actually learned,_ came Lilac's reply.

"And, like, Seifer never visited again! Can you believe him? He promised he'd come see me later, but never did. Never called, never returned my calls, or my messages, or my e-mails!" Rinoa was complaining. Squall had a very bored look on his face, and didn't look like he was paying attention to a word the girl was saying.

"…" Squall patted Lei's neck, and muttered something.

_And here I thought you were enjoying it! _my darker colored friend replied.

"And, at the SeeD ball, he was supposed to introduce me to Cid, but he didn't come!" she continued. Quistis shot her a look.

_What'd he say?_ I asked.

"And is that why you danced with Squall?" the blonde woman asked.

_He's sorry I have to deal with her babbling, and he's not exactly thrilled either._ Lei snorted.

"No! I danced with him because I couldn't very well be seen on the dance floor alone, and Squall was just standing there." Rinoa glared at Quistis, though I personally think it looked more like a pout.

_Hey, can I shake her off now?_ Lei asked. I looked and saw the raven-haired girl digging her heels into Lei.

_You don't like her either?_ Lilac looked at the dark Chocobo in amusement.

_No. She is annoying! Please, just let me shake her off!_ Lei pleaded.

_That's what I said about Zell, but he's grown on me the little time I've known him. And Selphie, now that I think about it, but now I see her as my own kin. But, Rinoa just isn't the kind of person that would grow on me,_ I mused. Lei waited until Lilac and I were able to walk next to her, though I was in the middle.

_She just rubbed my feathers wrong when she saw us. And she acts like a Chicobo who's had a few too many Gysahl Greens,_ Lilac agreed.

_That doesn't help the fact that her HEELS are digging into my WINGS! And her whining is giving me a headache!_ Lei countered.

"Kweh!" the dark Chocobo cried out suddenly. Rinoa had dug her heels in further so she could adjust her position. Squall looked at Lei, and I swear I saw concern in his eyes. The quiet young man met Lei's gaze as Lilac and I stopped to wait for Lei. Selphie jumped off, telling Irvine to stay put before hurrying over to the Chocobo. I watched her carefully, tensed and ready to be there if she needed help.

"Easy, girl. Easy, Ella," Irvine murmured, stroking my neck feathers. I didn't calm down, eyes trained on the girl.

"Lei?" the petite brunette asked. "Are you ok, girl?" She started looking Lei over for injuries. When she got to Lei's wings, Selphie glared at Rinoa. The raven-haired resistance member looked indignantly back.

"What? Why are you glaring at me? What'd I do?" Rinoa asked (in a whiney voice. I'd say she whined).

"Rinoa," Selphie started in a very solemn tone. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Rinoa, when riding Chocobos, you don't dig your heels into their wings. You grip with your knees, not your feet." Rinoa looked at the small SeeD with an expression of surprise and shock.

"…Oh." Selphie shook her head disbelievingly, turning back and climbing on my back, taking her place in front of Irvine.

"Kweh?" I asked. _It that better, Lei?_

_Much! Geez, I'm not a horse. Don't stick your heels in me like one. Stupid tightwad. _I snorted.

_But, you know, I think Squall cares about you. He seemed worried when you were injured by Rinoa adjusting her position._

_Really? Huh…_ Lei mused over this.

_I could see it in his eyes, _Lilac added. I nodded.

_Hey, watch your left, Lei. Those rocks look a bit too loose to be stable,_ I warned. The dark Chocobo skirted the pile of rocks before returning to my side. I turned my head to look at our riders. Zell was still huddled against Lilac, and Rinoa was looking a bit chilled. Quistis looked cold as well, but Selphie, Squall, and Irvine looked like they were doing just fine. Selphie was used to this weather, and Squall and Irvine wore pants and jackets.

_Hey, Lilac? Why don't you walk in the middle? Zell and Quistis would be warmer that way_, I suggested.

_Alright. _The lavender Chocobo and I switched places so I was on the edge of the group. I noticed Quistis was still observing us. I met her eyes, and she gave a small start at what she saw. …What _did_ she see?

As I pondered this, Lei and Lilac started up a conversation of their own about what to do with Chocoboy and the Chicobos, Selphie started talking about plans for the Balamb Garden Festivals, Irvine was adding ideas to Selphie's own for the Festival, Rinoa was talking about the acts of bravery her resistance group accomplished, Squall was completely ignoring everyone but us Chocobos, Zell was telling Quistis about how Lilac wouldn't listen to him at first, and Quistis was listening raptly to Zell recounting, looking as if she would pull out a notebook and pen and start writing down notes.

Lilac had the quietist people, Zell stopped talking after talking to Quistis. But, she still had to listen to the "Festival Duo" and the "Brave Resistance Member." We all suffered from their endless talking. I love her, but sometimes Selphie talks too much.

I stopped looking out for dangerous patches of rocks for a moment to look at the sky. I was startled to see the sky had darkened considerably, dark storm clouds looming near the mountains. The sun had been covered by the clouds that promised a blizzard storm.

"Kweh!" I cried, startled. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at me, then what I was looking at.

"Ah, crap," Selphie said. "Girls, is there a cave nearby?" We looked at each other.

_We can't use the Hang, we have too many people, _I said. The Hang is a rock that hangs out, forming a sort of shelter. But, with 3 Chocobos and 6 people, we wouldn't all fit.

_There's the Blue Dragon Den,_ Lilac offered. _It isn't too far, we should reach it before the storm really picks up._

_But there's always the danger a Blue Dragon will wander in. We can't scare them off in an enclosed space, _I replied. I didn't want Selphie in a position of danger, no matter how strong she was. She's still just a chick compared to us Chocobos.

_It's either that or the Snow Lion Den. I'd take my chances with the Blue Dragons. Snow Lions are tough enemies, and are very irritable. At least Blue Dragons have less stamina (1), even if they're just as fierce, _Lei commented. I weighed the pros and cons of each. Lei did have a point.

_Fine. Blue Dragon Den._

"Ella?" Selphie asked. I turned my head to look at the small passenger. "Do you know where some shelter is?"

"Kweh…" I replied reluctantly. I sighed, then started forward again, more quicker than before, Lei and Lilac following in single-file. Selphie sensed my reluctance, and touched on it.

"Ella, what's wrong?" she asked softly. I looked at her for a moment before looking forward, keeping an eye open for the Blue Dragon's Den and keeping an eye on my footing.

"Kweh," I responded firmly, shaking my head. _Nothing. Don't worry about it, hatchling._

"…Alright. I trust you, Ella," Selphie murmured. I looked at the clouds again, walking faster as I noticed snowflakes drifting down.

_Ella, to your right,_ Lei called. I looked and saw the Blue Dragon Den.

"Kweh," I replied, sprinting over. I felt Irvine stiffen, gripping me tightly with his knees as Selphie wrapped her arms around my neck to keep herself from slipping back. I heard Lei and Lilac running behind me and various exclamations of surprise.

"Woah!" Zell cried.

"Whaaaaa!" was what Rinoa screeched. Hyne, I hope the Blue Dragons don't decide to come investigate the Den because of her mouth…

"Ack!" Quistis yelled. Squall, Selphie, and Irvine were quiet.

I ignored their calls, hurrying to the cave. The Blue Dragon Den was deep, but didn't have many twists and turns. From the back, you could still see part of the entrance, enough to tell if something was entering the cave or not. Well, if you were in a certain spot, you could. There was a spot that was to the right when you entered that held a niche where you could light a fire and it wouldn't be seen from the entrance. Not even the light cast from the fire would be seen, keeping any sentry hidden in plain sight.

Anyway, as I got to the entrance, I slowed to a cautious walk. I entered the passageway that led to the large den nervously, watching and listening. I could see better than humans in the dark, but Blue Dragons can see farther than us Chocobos, and it was dark enough that I could barely make out anything besides the passageway and a few yards ahead of me.

I felt Selphie shift, so I did so as well to keep her balanced. I heard the soft clink of chain as she grabbed her nunchaku. Then Irvine shifted, and I automatically did the same to make sure no one fell off. I heard him get out his gun and some ammo, loading his weapon as quietly as possible. I heard Zell adjusting his gloves and Quistis ready her whip. I heard Squall unsheathe his gunblade as quietly as possible, becoming just a whisper of noise.

I also heard the soft click of our claws on rock, and Rinoa's scared whimpers, and for once agreed with her. I can't see far, and could easily be snuck up on. But I still wished she'd be quiet for once. I still moved forward, further into the passageway, which was becoming increasingly darker. All too soon, I had reached the cave at the back. I edged in nervously, unconsciously ruffling my feathers. Lilac followed, with Lei right behind.

We all stopped moving, listening for anything else that was in the cave. Sent didn't help; Blue Dragons slept here often while wandering in search of prey. Sight was practically zero. So we could rely on hearing only.

After a few nervous minutes, I relaxed slightly. Selphie took that as her cue to cast a Fire spell, lighting the cave. Our passengers winced at the sudden light, but Lei, Lilac, and I adjusted quickly. Scanning the cave swiftly, we relaxed fully. No Blue Dragons or unfriendly beasties today.

Everyone dismounted, allowing us to stretch and preen ourselves. We quickly led the way to the niche to the right, which had been carved out by humans many long years ago. There was enough room for all of the humans, their belongings, a fire, and all of us Chocobos. Dry wood and kindling was in the corner of the niche, which was replaced every moon (2). Selphie was first, then Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, and Squall.

Lilac decided to take first watch, to keep an eye out for any unwanted guests, so Lei and I went in the area. A fire was already lit in the middle of the niche, in an area that had been carved for just that purpose. Dirt was nearby, should the fire need to be put out quickly.

Selphie was checking the wood supply to make sure there would be enough to last through the blizzard, which could be a while. Some blizzards could last as long as two weeks, while some would only be hours. Squall and Quistis were going through food supplies to see how much they would have to ration, and Rinoa sat at the back of the niche. Zell was going through his supplies and magic stores while Irvine checked his ammunition and supplies.

"Oh, Ella! Do you know where I left those dried rations last time we came here?" Selphie asked upon seeing me enter the niche.

"Kweh!" I replied, nodding my head. I looked around and walked over to a certain spot. Selphie apparently remembered, cause she climbed on my back and reached into a hole in the wall above most people's reach before pulling out a bag. Jumping down, Selphie quickly checked the bag before grinning and going over to Squall and Quistis.

"I left these last time I came here, in case I was holed up in here again. Go ahead and add them to our stores," she said, handing Squall the dried rations. He emptied the bag, nodding at the petite brunette. There was a lot of food in that bag. It nearly tripled their supply of food.

Selphie hurried back over to me and stood on my back again, reaching into the hole once more and pulling out some carefully wrapped fabric. She untied the rope, rolling out the fabric to reveal a bunch of blankets. Zell, Rinoa, and Irvine gaped.

"What?" the short girl asked indignantly. "It gets cold out here, and I was tired of spending nights in the cave with only fire and a Chocobo to keep me warm. I needed something to keep my butt warm while leaning against the Chocobo. Stone is freezing!" I laughed as only a Chocobo could, joined by Lei.

_Only you would think of preparing a cave for a blizzard, hatchling, _I cooed. _Guess we need to get supplies in the Snow Lion Den as well. We might end up closer to there than here next time._

_Good idea. After this is over, we could bring chocoboy and a bunch of food and blankets and put them in the Snow Lion Den, _Lei replied sincerely.

"…Did I leave anything else?" Selphie pondered. I shook my head.

_No, you didn't, hatchling._

"Ok! So, we have firewood, we have food, we have blankets." Everyone nodded at Selphie's proclamation. I sat down near the same wall that the entrance to the little niche was on, and Lei walked over to Squall, sitting down behind him and looking over his shoulder. I watched some of the tension in his muscles dissipate as he leaned back against the darkly colored Chocobo. I looked over at Rinoa slightly, amused to see jealousy raging in her deep brown eyes.

"Well," Selphie said. I turned back to face her. I am going to take a nap. Hopefully this blizzard is over soon," my brunette friend said, grabbing a blanket and walking over to me, laying out the blanket. I settled down, then Selphie lay against my side, blanket keeping the stone from sapping the warmth from her small body and one of my wings draped over her and acting as another blanket. Irvine looked at me, and I was even more amused to see a jealous glint in his violet eyes. Two humans, jealous of Chocobos. Never thought I'd see the day… I felt like crowing with laughter, but instead, I just blinked slowly.

_You have no claim over my hatchling, gunman. I've watched her grow up, and even if you knew her as a young child, I've been there for her after she came to the Garden. I have more of a claim over her than you do, _I thought. I didn't break eye contact, watching the tall gunman critically before he looked away and checked his supplies again. I watched him for a while after, then tucked my beak under my wing, right next to Selphie. Soon, I was drifting along in a light slumber, lulled to sleep by the cracking of burning wood, Selphie's rhythmic breathing, and the soft murmurs of conversation from Squall, Quistis, and Zell.

* * *

><p>(1) Stamina refers to the monster's HP.<p>

(2) One moon is roughly one month. And the Chocobos help move fresh wood in to the Blue Dragon's Den.

_Alright, I know there isn't any fights, but I'd prefer it that way. So, don't send me any flames! Please!_

_This is something I've been working on on and off for a while. That's why some of it might not make sense..._

_If you don't like the way Rinoa is viewed and/or portrayed, I'm sorry. I just don't like her. She's too whiny and clingy for my liking. Sorry._

_Thank you to Stardust Ray! My first reviewer for this fic! I finally updated! You provided the inspiration to continue writing!_

_Um... tell me how you liked it!_

_Love you all! Ciao!_


End file.
